The Last Night of the World
by Princess Laubie
Summary: Set during the final weeks before the Dark War. OOC in terms of CoHF but canon with Lost Souls. Jonathan Morgenstern is coming, along with his band of Dark Shadowhunters and the NY Institute prepares to fight in a battle that could be to the death.


**_WARNING: _This chapter contains adult themes. Reader discretion is very strongly advised. This chapter has a very BIG lemon warning ;-)**

Magnus opened his eyes slowly and allowed them to adjust to the light streaming in through the window. He wriggled downwards into the thick comforter; it was so cold here at the Institute, not at all like his wonderfully (and magically) heated loft in Brooklyn. It had been about a week ago now that he had 'moved in' to the New York Institute and he was homesick. Once he found no immediate satisfaction of warmth from the bed linen alone he rolled over and sought the heat of his lover's body. Alec was like a radiator in the mornings and Magnus smiled contentedly as he snuggled into his boyfriend's warmth.

They'd had a rough ride and were finally out the other side; their break-up had been the hardest thing Magnus had ever gone through. He would blame himself forever for wasting those precious few weeks with the person he loved more than anything in the world, though now was not the time to be guilty and to dwell on what had passed. They were back together now and that was what mattered.

The Warlock buried his face into the small hollow between Alec's bare chest and neck and breathed in his lover's scent. His Shadowhunter was always so intoxicating. Magnus had thought he had been in love many times over his long years, but it wasn't until Alexander had come into his life that he realised how wrong he had been. There were people that he had loved and had shared happy memories with and precious moments of companionship and understanding; but even after centuries of existence and many loves and lovers, the Warlock had never felt like this. It terrified him for so many reasons, but it also made him feel light and giddy and filled with happiness that he had at last been granted this kind of love. The kind of love he had searched for his entire life.

Magnus couldn't help but plant a very small kiss on the pale skin of Alec's throat, finding the skin there smooth and mostly untainted with the scars of the runes the young Shadowhunter had borne for battle. His lover stirred at the sensation, a gentle humming sound escaping from deep within his chest as he pushed his upper body further into Magnus, as if unconsciously craving his touch. Magnus rewarded him with another kiss; this time he lingered a little longer and pressed down a little harder.

"Good morning beautiful," he sighed against Alec's skin.

"Mmmm… Morning…" Alec sighed back, trying and failing to suppress a yawn. Magnus pulled him closer.

"You're so adorable," he told Alec, knowing that his boyfriend disliked being referred to as 'cute' or 'sweet' or 'adorable' and especially hated any cutesy pet names, but he just couldn't help it. Alec squirmed a little against him, partly trying to stretch off the night's sleep without having to push off the covers and partly in protest to Magnus being 'sickeningly sweet' first thing in the morning.

Alexander Lightwood had no idea how gorgeous he looked first thing in the morning and he would always rush off to the bathroom to wash his face and clean his teeth when he caught Magnus gazing at him upon waking. Alec enjoyed calling Magnus a 'stalker'. Magnus, being High Warlock of Brooklyn, was definitely not a stalker; he had been stalked himself a few times himself though, probably because he was just so damned alluring. Maybe he was a little obsessive about Alec at times, but it was only because he loved him more than anything. And he absolutely refused to believe that one could stalk one's own boyfriend; besides, Alec definitely enjoyed the attention.

"What time is it?" Alec asked groggily.

"It's ten o'clock love, but you needed the rest."  
>"Magnus!" Alec scolded him, flinging off the bed covers and jumping out of bed. "What happened to my alarm?! I promised I would go get breakfast with Jace and then go help him train!"<p>

Magnus shrugged. He was aware Alec had promised Jace he would train with him. _Again_. But Alec was getting to the point where he was so tired he was falling asleep during dinner. Magnus also felt like their sex life had waned a little since all this extra training. It wasn't even once a day now, rather than going at it like rabbits. Magnus smiled to himself. He really was lucky to have a boyfriend with a permanent stamina rune and an insatiability that matched his own. Alec could not continue training with the others and enjoy Magnus' splendid X-Rated company afterwards without something having to give.

The extra training was in preparation for Jonathan Morgenstern's Great War that everyone kept harping on about. That nasty sociopathic note in Ancient Greek pinned to Angel wings and left in the Institute happened a few months ago now and not a lot had happened since, except for more and more Shadowhunters going missing, probably recruited by the little psychopath, and random attacks on other Institutes and strong-holds. Magnus was getting thoroughly bored of the whole thing. Especially since he was pretty sure the little menace had been responsible for ransacking his beloved apartment, causing Alec to throw a hissy fit and force him into confinement in the most banal place in existence – the New York Institute.

He often wondered if the son was as bad as the father, but then he would remember his own confrontation with Valentine and would always conclude that he was not. Valentine was the most polluted form of evil, because he believed that his actions were good and right. At least the son was a purer form (if evil could be described in that way) – he couldn't help his heritage, something Magnus sympathised with. And at least he knew that what he was doing was wrong and that he was the bad guy. Magnus thought that made it better somehow, because the lines between good and evil in this case weren't as blurred. And besides, maybe this wouldn't be as ominous as everyone was making out.

_We can only hope._

Perhaps it was a little selfish of him to want to monopolise Alec's time, but if the time did ever come for them to fight he was sure as hell not going to allow the most precious thing he had in the world to go running off and getting himself maimed or killed. Alec had a powerful Warlock to protect him after all. And besides, Magnus was utterly bored being shut up and not allowed to come and go as he pleased. He had tried to exhaust himself in the library, looking at some of the rare editions of spell books housed there, but there was only so much reading one could take. He had been told very pointedly by Maryse that he wasn't allowed to use magic to a noticeable level. It was infuriating.

Magnus positioned himself in a seductive pose, sprawled across the bed, hoping that he might tempt Alec back to bed for a while. He could hear Chairman Meow scratching on the door from outside, demanding admittance, but decided to ignore it and listened instead to the sounds of Alec washing his face and brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

Alec appeared in the doorway looking a little flustered, but when he spied Magnus in all his naked glory spread across their bed he stopped and stared unashamedly.

"Like what you see sailor?" Magnus purred at him playfully.

Alec rolled his gorgeous blue eyes and his expression softened. He walked over to Magnus and sat down on the bed beside him, letting his hand rest lightly on Magnus' chest.

"You are so beautiful," Alec whispered as his fingers gently brushed over his collar bone and sternum.

"Can my beauty tempt you back to bed though, I wonder…"

"You are certainly very tempting," Alec told him, with a crooked smile and a glint in those beautiful blue eyes that was both naughty and adorable at the same time. Magnus caught Alec's hand that was caressing his chest in his own and kissed his fingers and knuckles softly. Alec's eyes fluttered shut as he gave into the sensation. Before Magnus knew it, the Shadowhunter was on top of him, pinning him to the bed and gazing deeply into his eyes. He felt like he could melt.

"You're such a bad influence Magnus Bane," Alec mumbled. Magnus was about to reply when Alec kissed him deeply, stifling his words. He didn't complain though as he lost himself in the kiss. Alec drew away slightly, his lips a few millimetres from the Warlock's.

"I love you," he breathed, letting Magnus feel the beautiful sensation of his freshly-brushed minty breath against his mouth. Magnus' eyes fluttered closed and he parted his lips, submitting himself completely and inviting Alec back in.

But then he suddenly felt cold as Alec's tantalising weight disappeared from top of him.

"But I really do have to go," Alec said, now walking over to the closet and taking out a ratty black sweatshirt.

"Awwww…" Magnus pouted, trying to be cute and entice Alec back.

"Stop being irresistible," Alec chuckled, securing his weapons belt.

"Impossible," Magnus grinned

"See you later," Alec told him, coming back over to the bed and planting a small sweet kiss on Magnus' forehead. He tried to pull Alec back into bed, but the Shadowhunter avoided the assault easily and gracefully hopped over to the door. "I promise you can do whatever you want to me later!"

_Now this is interesting…_

"Really?" Magnus asked, drawing out each syllable and raising his eyebrows.

Alec blushed a deep scarlet before nodding his head and then leaving without another word and looking suddenly incredibly nervous. Magnus loved it when he made his boyfriend blush.

Now he just had to come up with what he could do to Alec. There was a world of possibilities.

* * *

><p>Alec took a large gulp of air before pushing the door to the room open, slightly scared of what he would find there. Why on earth had he promised Magnus that he could do whatever he wanted to him? What a stupid idea.<p>

_And yet very exciting._

He hadn't been able to concentrate during training because all he could think about was his promise and Magnus' wickedly beautiful face when he had said the words.

The room was dark, lit only very dimly by one of the bedside lamps.

"Magnus?" Alec called, wondering where his boyfriend could be hiding.

The Warlock sauntered out of the bathroom, wearing only a black silk robe that was gaping open at the top, revealing the smooth golden skin of his chest. Alec smiled as he remembered that Magnus was all his. Things had happened in the not so distant past that neither was proud of, but the important thing was that they were together again and happy, as in love as any couple could be. He was so very lucky and blessed that this gorgeous, golden-skinned sex god wanted to be with him. And not just that, but Magnus _loved_ him – him – rather fiercely in fact.

"Hello stranger," Magnus growled silkily, causing Alec to shudder. Whenever Magnus spoke to him it made him go weak at the knees. He just had one of those voices that practically oozed sex appeal and the Warlock knew he could undo him with a few well-placed syllables. Alec wasn't very good with words and had resolved a while ago that he would just have to show Magnus how much he meant to him. With that thought in mind Alec walked silently over to Magnus and folded him up in his arms in a tight hug.

"Whoa, what's got into you?" Magnus teased as some of the air in his lungs got sucked out by the force of Alec's embrace.

"I just missed you. And I love you. I really really love you," Alec told him earnestly. Magnus opened his mouth to reply, probably with a witty and rather X-rated comment, but he was too slow. Alec took the opportunity to kiss him and took the Warlock by surprise, muffling his words. It only took a few seconds, however, for Magnus to just melt into the kiss and go along with it.

Soon, their kiss became more passionate and vigorous. Their hands roamed feeling and caressing. Magnus' robe was allowed to slide from his shoulders and eventually ended up in a pool of black silk on the floor after a light pull of the cord, exposing his body entirely. The feel of Magnus' nakedness pressed against him was driving him insane with desire and Alec began to struggle to remove his clothes too. He managed to free the clasp on his weapons belt and it fell to the floor with a loud clank. The sound startled them both and they jumped apart and giggled before Magnus dove back in with revived enthusiasm and kissed him hungrily.

Alec fumbled with the buttons on his pants as Magnus drove him into the wall and pressed himself against him, eliciting a groan from both of them.

"Magnus – you have to let me take my clothes off," Alec pleaded, no longer able to stand being fully clothed and unable to feel Magnus' bare skin against his own. He was failing miserably at removing any of his gear because he was so overcome and Magnus was so distracting; he felt like he was suffocating. There were certain advantages to having a Warlock as a lover. One of these was that with a slight flick of his hand, Magnus was able to remove all of his clothing. It was often a shock to be suddenly naked with only the sensation of magical sparks floating around your body, but Alec had almost got used to it by now and would even admit that he enjoyed it.

However, the sensation didn't come and Magnus took a step backwards, separating them and leaving Alec panting and breathless and longing to resume the contact. Alec let out a frustrated whimper, making Magnus chuckle.

"I want to undress you properly, Alexander," Magnus told him seriously, his eyes blazing. Alec would have laughed (and then probably blushed) if the Warlock had said this to him any other time. But right now, there was something so electric about the moment that all Alec could do was to fling his head backwards against the wall and moan.

Magnus' deft fingers removed the top part of his gear and then his shirt underneath before lowering his head and kissing Alec's neck. Alec moaned even more at the feeling and pressed his hips towards Magnus, wanting to feel the friction there more than anything.

"You're so hot my love. So wanton. So sexy…" Magnus whispered against his skin, causing him to shudder. His boyfriend began to undo the buttons on his pants slowly, painstakingly, whilst peppering kisses all along his neck and jaw. "You said I am allowed to do whatever I want to you…" Magnus spoke softly into his ear and then bit down on his earlobe. Alec gasped with pleasure and pulled Magnus further towards him so that their crotches rubbed against one another. And suddenly Magnus' body was gone, though his hands clamped around the top of Alec's shoulders, holding him firmly against the wall as the Warlock leaned in towards him, positioned so he was a full arm's length away and inaccessible to Alec. The Shadowhunter felt like crying with frustration.

"Let me tell you what I want to do to you," Magnus breathed, his eyes darkened so that they were the colour of a forest fire. "I want to give you something that you don't even know you need – the ability to let go of control. Do you trust me Alexander?"

Alec would be lying if he said he wasn't a little terrified at the prospect. He felt like he already afforded the Warlock a huge amount of control over him anyway so how much more power could Magnus possibly want to have? Then again he did trust Magnus.

"You're biting your lip," Magnus stated in a low growl, which brought Alec back to reality. "That is very very sexy…"

"Please Magnus…"

The Warlock chuckled. "I haven't done anything yet!"

"Well then do! Something!" Alec exclaimed, not able to suppress his grin.

"As you wish my love," the Warlock purred. "Go lie on the bed."

It was all well and good to say that, but Alec was definitely going to have problems walking at this rate. The Shadowhunter used all the energy and determination he had to stumble ungracefully over to the bed, feeling Magnus' eyes burning into him as he went. It took everything he had to not just pounce on his lover and have his wicked way with him. Alec lay down, resting his arms behind his head, trying to look unconcerned and carefree as he let out a loud sigh to hammer the point. He couldn't, however, quite bring himself to look over at Magnus, who he could sense was now prowling towards him. Desire was burning up his insides and his body quivered with frustration and nervousness, despite his best efforts to control his impulses.

"Are you ignoring me now?" Magnus asked him playfully, drawing Alec's attention to the Warlock standing close to the edge of the bed, now completely naked. The sight sent a jolt of electricity through him and he couldn't help but stare. Magnus was so gorgeously perfect: he looked like a golden, shining deity and the sight of his body, slim and toned and angled in all the right places made the Shadowhunter gasp in surprised delight, a strong pulse of pleasure slipping down through his body. He couldn't speak, or think, as his hands flew down to his crotch to relieve the pressure there. His gaze was fixed intently on his gorgeous boyfriend and he found himself unable to tear his eyes away as he unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand past the waistband. Magnus' body betrayed him as the Warlock's hard erection twitched and caused his lithe body to tremble slightly, his golden-green cat eyes becoming increasingly molten as he gazed back at Alec.

"You're so hot Alexander…" Magnus told him whilst licking his lips, the words coming out as a moan. "But you need to stop doing that."

Magnus' words seemed to melt around him as pleasure enfolded him. His world became foggy and he wasn't quite sure what his boyfriend was saying.

Suddenly, Magnus was on top of him, wrenching his hands away and pinning them above his head.

"Wha-?" was all Alec managed as the shock of the sudden movement caused his mind to clear and he came crashing back to lucidity. His boyfriend chuckled, causing the Shadowhunter to blush profusely.

"You are insatiable. Patience, my love," Magnus purred at him before planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Good things come to those who wait." With that, the Warlock ground his hips downwards, soliciting a low moan from within his lover's chest. The pressure was becoming unbearable and all Alec wanted was to find some release.

"Please…" he whimpered feebly, bucking his hips.

The next thing he knew, Magnus was pulling down his pants roughly until they were bunched up around his ankles, his boots preventing them from slipping completely off him. The feeling of relief was immense and Alec found himself glad to be exposed and unconstrained.

His lover's soft, expert hands ran exquisitely up and down his body, stroking his skin sensually and lovingly before holding onto Alec's wrists and pinning them above his head once more. And then Magnus was on top of him, straddling him. Alec tried to lift his arms to pull his lover down, to capture his sweet lips in a passionate kiss, but to no avail. Magnus' full body weight was forced into the grip on his arms, making it extremely difficult to move. Alec sniggered nervously and tried to move again but found he could not. He looked into his lover's face, suddenly filled with mischief.

"Come on Magnus…" he pleaded light-heartedly, but the Warlock shook his head and leaned towards him so their noses touched.

"You said I could do anything I wanted to you," he whispered sensuously against the sensitive skin on Alec's lips.

He felt the touch of something cool and smooth against the skin of his right arm. With a start, he twisted his head to get a better look and almost jumped out of his skin as he saw a black shadow creeping up his arm, circling it and twining. Magnus held him in place so he couldn't move and it took a few seconds to realise the black 'snake' was in fact the silken cord of his boyfriend's forgotten robe. Puzzled, the Shadowhunter looked up to the man holding him in place with questioning eyes, but Magnus only smirked back at him.  
>The silk encircled his wrists, the sensation cooling against his passion-heated skin. Alec watched until he could no longer see the cord, but only feel it as it tightened around his hands.<p>

"Magnus – are you tying me up?" he asked, slightly incredulously. Magnus merely nodded slowly and then pressed against him again, causing him to throw his head back and moan. He had real issues about being tied up, on principal, but right now he really couldn't care less. The cord tightened even more to a point where there was a slight pain, but Magnus kissed him then and he was lost once more in only sensation and feeling. Where there had been pain there was a soft tingling that he was starting to find pleasurable.

He realised very briefly that like this he was helpless – his hands were bound and when he tried to move them he found resistance, which signalled they were probably now attached to the headboard; his feet and legs were still tangled in his pants and underwear, rendering any chance of escape futile. He wasn't sure he was completely ok with it…

"It's ok," Magnus whispered at him, smoothing his hair tenderly. Alec looked up at him and met his gaze.

"I know you aren't used to this and you maybe a little scared…"

He was about to protest that he was a Shadowhunter and never got very scared by anything, but he went to sit up and found he really couldn't move more than an inch or so. His chest contracted slightly with panic.

"But I promise you _it will be worth it_," his lover purred at him, grinding his hips downward again and causing pleasure to radiate within him and wash away the panic. Suddenly, Magnus' hand was on the side of his face and the Warlock pulled to bring his eyes into focus once more.

"You may want to call out 'no' or you may call out and ask me to stop, but this is a natural response to letting go of control and I will not stop –"

Alec gasped audibly and Magnus chuckled. "So we will need a 'safe word'. A word that will signal to me if you need me to stop for any reason. Any ideas?"

"Ummm – stop?" Alec fumbled.

"No, it can't be 'stop'. You may call that out in the throes of pleasure but not actually want me to… How about popsicle?"

Alec looked at him and laughed. "Popsicle? Are you serious?"

"Well it isn't one of those words that you would just accidently blurt out while you got fucked, is it?"  
>Magnus' crass language went straight to his already painfully hard erection and he tried to buck his hips up to feel the contact against the Warlock.<p>

"So 'popsicle' meets with your approval?" Magnus grinned at him, pressing his hips slightly downward to meet Alec.

"Mhm," was all Alec could manage though.

The next thing he knew was that Magnus had disappeared. He looked around wildly and found the Warlock stood at the end of the bed, gazing at him hungrily. Magnus tugged on his feet so that he slid down the bed, his arms contracting as his bonds were tensed. He felt the cord magically tighten once more and realised that in this position he was entirely unable to move his upper body unless he broke through the silk cord that tied his hands to the headboard. He had a feeling though that Magnus had probably performed some sort of spell to make it unbreakable under force.

As Magnus appeared on top of him once more he didn't even notice that Magnus had tied his feet down to the bed with a magical shimmering force. It was only when he tried to manoeuvre to get some extra closeness that he found himself trapped.

"What the fuck – popsicle!" he yelled.

Magnus looked down at him quizzically, but didn't move from off of him. "I don't think you quite understand the concept of the safe word…"

"You tied my feet too! Come on Magnus, please!"

"That's the point," he said slowly and then wrapped his arms around his chest defensively. "If you aren't going to respect the safe word there is no point in playing," he told Alec sulkily.

"I am respecting the safe word! You are the one not respecting it! You said you would stop immediately if I said it and you haven't!" Alec protested loudly.

"I am not _doing_ anything yet, Alexander," Magnus said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Well… I am not sure I am comfortable with this and – and you said I could trust you…"

He was cut off by the intense feeling of Magnus wrapping his hand around his cock and squeezing.

"Ohmygodyes!" Alec blurted, shutting his eyes tightly as he yielded to the pleasure.

"Do I take it you are willing to give this a go?" Magnus asked him playfully, stroking Alec's length with enthusiasm.

"Gah – fuck – oh!" was all he managed in response.

"I shall take that as your assent," Magnus informed him and then stopped his ministrations rather abruptly. Alec moaned out in protest and caused the Warlock to chuckle menacingly.

"And no using the safe word unless you mean it next time," Magnus berated, looking a little sulky. "Or you shall receive more punishment," he added with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Punishment?" Alec enquired. In response Magnus gripped Alec's cock firmly once again, causing Alec to cry out in astonishment and pleasure; the Warlock pumped a couple of strokes and then let go once again.

Alec gargled deep in his throat out of confusion and dismay and looked pointedly at his boyfriend.

"Punishment," Magnus clarified with a smirk. Unfortunately, Alec couldn't see how Magnus' touches were in any way a punishment and his body led before his brain when he privately concluded that he would just have to misbehave more and receive more 'punishments'.

"So are you going to play properly now?" Magnus asked him, sounding sultry as he arched his body over Alec's, just out of reach yet tantalisingly close.

Alec nodded in confirmation, unable to speak and lie outright to his boyfriend.

"Good," Magnus smiled and bent his head downwards, capturing Alec's mouth in a sensual kiss. The kiss lingered for a while and Alec found himself lost in it, enjoying the feeling immeasurably. "And that was your reward," Magnus said finally, moving his head away. The kiss had been long and wonderful but Alec couldn't help but be betrayed by his body that clearly wanted more attention. At present, he was more concerned with getting Magnus to issue more 'punishments' and touch him where he needed it most.

Alec struggled against his bonds determinedly, even managing to loosen the cord around his left wrist.

"What are you trying to do now?" Magnus asked him, a mock incredulous expression on his face.

"Isn't this part of the game?" Alec enquired, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Magnus knitted his eyebrows at him and tightened the silk, making Alec's struggles pointless. However, he continued to persist and it only took a second longer for the desired effect as the Warlock once again pumped vigorously at his member for about five seconds. Alec threw his head back to try and savour the touch, but it was over all too soon.

"Please Magnus!" he begged in frustration.

"Maybe if you didn't keep misbehaving I wouldn't have to punish you," the Warlock told him, a smug, satisfied smile plastered across his face.

"Ok!" Alec yelled in frustration and ceased his wriggling, letting out a huge sigh in resignation. His lover smiled languidly at him before re-positioning himself further down the bed, leaning over and then taking Alec's cock into his mouth with relish. The Shadowhunter gasped and moaned with pleasure as his boyfriend so expertly pleasured him.

"Magnus – I'm going to…" Alec started after only about a minute and a half. The Warlock ceased suddenly, leaving Alec teetering on the edge. Magnus crawled up the bed and lay beside him, circling small patterns with his fingertips onto the Shadowhunter's chest. It tickled, but there wasn't anything Alec could do about it with his hands tied.

"Forgive me my love," he purred at Alec. "But I really want to reward you some more. I can't have you peaking too soon."

He couldn't speak; he was panting too hard and his brain was swimming. He didn't care what Magnus did to him, but he needed his lover to do _something_ or he might explode.

"Please Magnus," he whimpered pathetically as he shut his eyes tightly trying to concentrate on not screaming, completely overcome with his own desire. He didn't even notice Magnus move back towards his feet.

"I am going to release your legs. If you don't struggle then you will get another reward. If you struggle or try to get free I will punish you again," the Warlock told him authoritatively. Gone was the slight hint of humour in his deep voice now though, replaced with a tell-tale thickness that signalled how difficult Magnus was also finding it to remain in control of his own body. The magical blockade on his lower limbs suddenly vanished, but Alec dared not move in case Magnus decided to leave him as he was. And he was currently burning with profound need.

He almost sighed with relief when Magnus entered him, slowly and over-carefully. His boyfriend was stood at the edge of the bed as he thrusted, his face a mask of delight that caused Alec's already over-stimulated body to shudder in response. Alec couldn't help but thrust back, totally lost in the pleasure. And suddenly, Magnus paused and pushed his hands down onto the Shadowhunter's hips, preventing him from moving once again. Alec whimpered against his bonds, lamenting that he could do nothing about his current situation.

"This won't do Alexander," Magnus said with a raspy breath, his pupils wide and darkening his eyes. He pulled out gently though Alec still exclaimed in frustration as he did so.

"Well you were misbehaving again," Magnus added pouting, barely able to suppress a chuckle. The Warlock climbed onto the bed and straddled Alec.

"Oh please, Magnus, please," he pleaded.

His lover caressed the side of his face gently, trying to soothe him. "It's alright my love. If you want to stop then you know the safe word, so just say it and I will."

Alec pondered this for a moment, but then reconsidered. He shook his head determinedly and this seemed to urge Magnus on as the Warlock beamed wickedly and un-straddled him. By now, Alec was completely undone, even before Magnus parted Alec's legs and lifted them up.

His lover perched on the end of the bed and inserted his finger in a quick movement and Alec moaned in response. He had added lubricant at some point and the feeling was exquisite. The Shadowhunter closed his eyes and gave in to the thrusting digits. Not quite as satisfying as his boyfriend's cock, but he supposed he was being punished.

"Oh – fuck – what – ah!" Alec screamed as he felt Magnus' tongue suddenly at his entrance, replacing his fingers.

"Stop! No! Please!" He groaned, but Magnus persisted. Alec very consciously had not said the safe word after all. Before now Alec had expressed great reluctance for Magnus to perform this particular sex act on him and up until now Magnus had completely obliged. He had imagined he wouldn't like it, but his body had different ideas. It was amazing. And even further improved when Magnus stroked along his member, giving it some much needed attention. After a few moments of intense pleasure Magnus' pace slowed and offered Alec some respite.

"Popsicle!" he called out in a moment of panic and the Warlock practically jumped away from him, leaving him cold and needy.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked him, far less cross than he had been the last time Alec had said the 'safe word' and now full of worry.

"I – uh – I just didn't think it was fair that I was getting all the attention…"

"You really don't understand the concept of the safe word, do you?" Magnus had folded his arms about his chest in a huffy manner.

But Alec ignored him and looked longingly at him. "I love you."

Magnus' stern expression broke at the words and he smiled. "Well, seeing as you put it like that," the Warlock quipped and climbed back onto the bed to straddle him. He could see how painfully hard his boyfriend was and did not regret getting him to stop so he could gain some satisfaction too.

Alec watched in awe as Magnus sat himself carefully down onto Alec's own throbbing erection. He incoherently called out what he thought may have been his boyfriend's name, but he was just not sure as the Warlock manoeuvred himself up and down in delight, allowing Alec to fill him completely.

"Lift your legs up," Magnus told him suddenly, but Alec merely looked back in confusion. He was enjoying himself immensely and hadn't realised they were still 'playing', but his mind was so disengaged from actual, lucid thought that he complied without question, lifting his limbs into the air and consequently pushing Magnus forward onto him so that their bodies were closer together. It was a much more intimate position and the angle felt deeper and made them both writhe and voice their pleasure. Magnus cried out happily as nearly every stroke hit just right.

All of a sudden, Alec felt the Warlock's fingers reach around for his anus and massage around and eventually into his entrance, angling in a way that meant his prostate was being stimulated as well. It was the most wonderful thing and it almost felt like they had become one being, melded together as they had.

With a 'pop' Alec finally found his hands had been released, the silken cord vanished completely. His shoulders and wrists ached a little, but he was currently experiencing such ecstasy that the relief of being untied became almost erotic and caused him to moan louder and buck his hips upwards, deeply penetrating his lover. Magnus in turn yelled out in joy and began moving on top of him with more force and pace.

There was not much room between their bodies, but Alec just about managed to grab a hold of Magnus' cock and began stroking it firmly in time to their thrusts. His boyfriend was fingering him hard and, usually, Alec would have complained at him being too rough, but the sensation of each movement hitting his sweet spot and being completely enveloped inside Magnus at the same time was totally overwhelming. Their bodies tightened and convulsed together as they came violently, Alec's head spinning into the stratosphere to a point where he felt like he was having an outer body experience.

It took them both a good twenty minutes at least before they could speak again.

"So, am I allowed to do whatever I like to you in future?" Magnus enquired softly, his expression sublimely happy.

Alec still hadn't let go of his lover who had collapsed on top of him in exhaustion and he merely squeezed Magnus tighter to him in response with a brief murmur of assent. He was very sleepy now and it seemed to him an excellent idea to drift off exactly where he was, despite being naked, sticky and covered in sweat from their exertions.

Very suddenly, a loud deafening clanging noise sounded.

"What the hell?!" Magnus yelped. Both of the jumped up in shock.

"It's the alarm," Alec noted ominously, now wide awake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for the cliffhanger people :-D And just so you know, this new one doesn't mean I am abandoning my other story - a new chapter for that one should be posted some time next week!<br>****I would love to know what you think so go ahead and leave me a review! And don;t forget to follow/ favourite this story or ME so you can receive updates!**


End file.
